


Haywood

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, GTA AU, this is just a Hamilton reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan knows he won't make it.</p><p>He hasn't told you yet.</p><p>(Formerly Best of Wives and Best of Women)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best of Wives and Best of Women

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a Hamilton reference. I changed some of the words but whatever.
> 
> Backstory is p much there's a super dangerous meetup happening and Ryan is keeping it on the DL because he doesn't want to worry you so he's writing a goddamn note.

“Ryan.”

He looks up from the words he’s scribbling on the paper and turns to see you. You’re leaning against the door frame wearing one of his shirts. Sleep is still in your body and face. He almost breaks down on the spot.

“Come back to sleep.”

He smiles faintly before walking across the room to you, holding you closely. “We have an early pickup out of town.”

You sigh but lean into him nonetheless. “It’s still dark outside, though.”

He shushes you before stepping away and returning to the paper on the counter. “I know. I just need to write something down.”

You let out a huge yawn. "Why do you write like you're running out of time?” He shushes you, smiling with tears brimming in his eyes. He can’t look at you. You suddenly wrap your arms around him from behind, talking into his back. “Come back to bed. That'd be enough.”

He turns and kisses your head. “I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.”

You whine, “Come back to sleep!”

Ryan can’t help the small laugh that escapes him. You’re always so stubborn. He kisses you softly. “...The pickup’s at dawn.”

You sigh and pull away. “Well I’m going back to sleep.” He watches you walk back to your bedroom with a sad smile on his face.

Right before you leave his sight he calls, “Hey!” You turn and look at him, sleep still heavy in your eyes. He takes a deep breath before saying, “Best of wives and best of women.” You smile before disappearing into the bedroom.


	2. History Has Its Eyes On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heist planning and nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEIST HEIST HEIST HEIST

Geoff watches Ryan spin his wedding ring on his finger. The entire crew is on edge. They haven’t even left their headquarters yet. Geoff knows Ryan is scared. Ryan doesn’t think they’re going to make it.

 

“Alright. That’s all I’ve got. Remember your teams. I’ll be with Jack and Gavin on A-Team. Ryan is in charge of Michael and Jeremy on B. We leave at 4:30. You’re free to go.” Geoff gently grabs Ryan’s arm but waits till the rest of the team clears before speaking. “You can’t go into this with a busy mind, Ry.”

 

Ryan sighs and nods. “I know. I’m just… nervous I guess.”

 

“No, you’re fucking scared. Trust me, I am too.” Ryan looks at Geoff and the older man sighs. “...I was younger than you are now when I was given my first command.” Ryan doesn’t look away from Geoff as he talks. “I led my men straight into a massacre. I witnessed their deaths first hand.” He looks Ryan dead in the eye. There’s sorrow peeking through their icy stare. “I made every mistake. I felt the shame rise in me. And even now I lie awake knowing history has its eyes on me.” He sighs and Ryan feels the words sink into his chest and burn into his mind. “Let me tell you what I wish I’d known when I was young and dreamed of glory.” Geoff grabs Ryan’s shoulders tightly. “You have no control over who lives, who dies, who tells your story.” Ryan furrows his brows. “I know that we’ll be fine. I know that greatness lies in you. But remember from here on in… History has its eyes on you.”

 

Geoff leaves without another word and Ryan is left in the room with a nauseous feeling in his stomach and what feels like the weight of the world on his shoulders.


	3. Stay Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the reprise but putting reprise in the title looks weird so bare with me.

“Where is Ryan?!” Geoff demands as he throws open the door to the makeshift hospital room.

Dan intercepts him and grabs his arm. “Geoff, come in. They brought him in a half an hour ago. He lost a lot of blood on the way over.”

“Is he alive?” Geoff’s voice cracks.

“Yes, but you have to understand. The bullet lodged in his right side and just under his lung.”

“Let me see him now.”

Dan leads him into the room where Ryan is laid up on a makeshift hospital bed. “I’m doing everything I can but…” Dan leans closer to Geoff. “He lost too much blood to make it.”

Dan leaves and Geoff comes into Ryan’s field of view. “Ryan…”

“Geoff!” Ryan wheezes out a cough. “I did exactly as you said, Geoff. I led the other crew away.”

“I know, I know, shhh… I know, I know, shhh… You did everything just right.” Geoff can’t help but feel that Ryan knows he’s going to die.

“Even before the cops came, I was leading them away.”

“I know. Just save your strength and stay alive.” Geoff has Ryan’s hand in his. Ryan can’t help but wonder if anyone told you.

“No!” The door gets hurled open again and you rush in in a frenzy. You look at Geoff and words spill out of your mouth. “Is he okay? Is he going to survive this? Geoff, who did this? Tell me, did you know?!”

“Hey!” Ryan calls your attention. You nearly drop to the floor but somehow your legs move you forward. He takes your hand weakly in his. “I’m so sorry for forgetting what you told me.”

“My love…”

“We played piano.” He smiles fondly.

“I taught you piano…” You nod, tears rolling down your cheeks.

Ryan chokes out a laugh, remembering. Geoff is still sitting on the other side of Ryan with his hand over his mouth, just watching. “You would put your hands on mine.”

You crouch so he can let his head fall to the side instead of looking up at you. “You changed the melody every time.”

He laughs again. “I would always change the line.”

“Shhh… I know, I know.”

His eyebrows are knit together tightly. He wants more time. No, he needs more time. He doesn’t want to leave you here.

Ryan starts crying silently. “I know I didn’t tell you enough but I love you. And I want you to be happy.”

You feel your throat tighten. “Don’t you fucking dare! You still owe me a mini golf rematch.”

He chuckles. “We both know I would win.”

 

You shake your head. Geoff runs out of the room and closes the door behind him. “We don’t! You can’t do this! Please! I don’t want to be alone again!”

“Hey.” Ryan is quiet and you look up at him. “Je serai toujours inquiète malgré la distance et les larmes.”

You smile. “Et je vous aime toujours malgré les balles et les meurtres.”

The two of you tended to say sappy things in French. You have reputations to uphold of course. Ryan winces suddenly. “Take care of Geoff will you?” You clench your teeth and nod. “Take your time, love. I'll see you on the other side.”

Ryan's head lolls to the side and the monitor suddenly flatlines.


	4. It's Quiet Uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're trying to do the unimaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good song and I felt like this needed closure. So here's another chapter!

Gavin joins Jack near the bar. They both look to the far corner of the room. You and Geoff are sitting there, Geoff talking to you. Gavin nudges Jack and asks, “What do you think he talks about?”

 

Jack sighs. “There are moments that words don't reach. There is… suffering too terrible to name. You hold your loved ones as tight as you can, and push away the unimaginable.” Gavin is looking at Jack with a blank face. Jack sighs. “The moments when you're in so deep? It feels easier to just swim down.”

 

Suddenly, Michael appears on Gavin's other side. “Geoff had her move uptown with him. He spends… hours in the garden and goes alone to the store. And it's quiet uptown.”

 

Jack nods. “Geoff never liked the quiet before. And now before every mission, he-”

 

Jeremy butts in. “Prays. That never used to happen before.”

 

Jack looks at Gavin. “If you see him in the halls, walking by himself and talking to himself, have pity.”

 

Geoff sighs and says to you, “Ryan would have liked it uptown, it's quiet uptown.”

 

“He's working through the unimaginable.”

 

Michael then points out, “His hair has gone gray.”

 

Jeremy nods and adds, “And he comes here every day. I think he drives the length of the city.”

 

Geoff looks at you and quietly says, “He knocked me out and I fell apart.”

 

Jack sighs faintly and then says, “Can you imagine?”

 

Geoff swallows thickly before saying, “Look at where we are. Look at where we started. I know you didn't deserve this. But hear me out. That would be enough.” You turn your head towards Geoff slightly. He's on the verge of tears. “If I could spare his life… if I could trade his life for mine… he'd be standing here right now. And you would smile. And that would be enough.” You turn your head to Geoff fully now. “I don't pretend to know the challenges you're facing. I know there's no replacing what we lost, and you need time. But I'm not afraid. I know who he married. Just let me stay here by your side. That would be enough.”

 

Michael speaks again. “If you see him in the halls, walking by her side, talking by her side, have pity.”

 

Geoff then asks, trying to push back tears, “Hey, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown.”

 

Jeremy slowly shakes his head. “He is trying to do the unimaginable. You can see them in the park, long after dark, taking in the sights of the city. They're trying to do the unimaginable.”

 

Jack sets a hand on Gavin's shoulder. “There are moments that the words don't reach. There's a grace too powerful to name. We push away what we can never understand. We push away the unimaginable.”

 

You take his hand. “...It's quiet uptown.”

 

The guys all gasp. Geoff wraps you in a hug. Michael whispers, “Forgiveness. Can you imagine?”

 

Jack shakes his head with a smile. “They're going through the unimaginable…”

**Author's Note:**

> I could write another chapter or two if y'all want.
> 
> It won't be the same as how Hamilton (both the show and the person) ends/ended.
> 
> But I can still make some damn good references using songs I bet.


End file.
